


Comfort Zone

by autographic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autographic/pseuds/autographic
Summary: In which Donghyuck is a barista and Mark is persistent as fuck.





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> i want to satisfy my cravings for markhyuck so  
> that's why this fic is born lmao  
> i love them so much thank u for coming to my ted talk

 

 

  "Hyuck, Mark's here."

 

 

 

  "Oh, _fuck_." Donghyuck crouches behind the counter the moment Mark Lee enters the cafe. Jaemin can only shake his head as he turns to face the said person himself.

 

 

 

  "The usual?" Jaemin says, lips curled into an amused grin.

 

 

 

  Mark laughs and nods. As he is about to pay, he says, "Hyuck, I know you're down there. Get up."

 

 

 

  When there's no response, Jaemin kicks Donghyuck lightly earning a yelp and a small whine. "Na Jaemin, you're fucking dead."

 

 

 

  Jaemin chuckles and rings up the cash register. "I'm already dead on the inside." He hands Mark his change.

 

 

 

  Begrudgingly, Donghyuck stands up and smoothes his black apron. Mark is about to talk to him when he flips him off. "Wait for your coffee over there, _sir_."

 

 

 

  Already quite used to the treatment, Mark isn't fazed. He goes over to his usual table and opens his laptop, but not after sending Donghyuck a wink which almost gave the younger an aneurysm.

 

 

 

  Since last week, Mark has been coming over in hopes of wooing (annoying) Donghyuck but the barista who even rejected a famous youtuber that swung by their coffee shop, isn't impressed by Mark's attempts.

 

 

 

  It's not because he's picky. No, that's not the case at all. Donghyuck just doesn't have time for dating. Period. He's proud to admit that he has zero experience in romance and prefers for it to stay that way.

 

 

 

  God, if only this Mark Lee isn't _persistent_.

  


 

 

  Outside the coffee shop, Donghyuck wasn't expecting to meet Mark at all. He's trying so hard to carry all the groceries with his arms when someone lessens the load.

 

 

 

  He's met with an _awfully_ familiar annoying smile.

 

 

 

  "I don't need your help. Give it back to me." He says coldly.

 

 

 

  Mark's smile doesn't falter a bit. "Debatable. It's clear from the frown on your face that you were having a hard time."

 

 

 

  Seriously? Donghyuck would have hit him if not with his arms supporting the carton. "Fuck you."

 

 

 

  "That potty mouth and pretty face of yours doesn't suit well together." Mark halts in front of his apartment and places the carton on the front porch. Donghyuck doesn't even wanna know how he knows, but he just wants to get rid of Mark as soon as possible.

 

 

 

  "Can you please get out of my sight now?" Donghyuck says, arms crossed. Mark laughs and jogs away, not after messing Donghyuck's hair.

 

 

 

  "I was just kidding. I find everything about you charming." He shouts cheekily.

 

 

 

  Donghyuck is tempted to throw something at him, anything at all. He's annoyed and angry, he says to himself when he finds himself flushing in front of his mirror.

 

 

 

  That also explains the loud thumping of his heart. It's the only plausible explanation, right?

  


 

 

  Donghyuck discovers how Mark knew his address. His house are just two blocks away from the younger.

 

 

 

  He's walking Michael (his pet dog) along the neighborhood when he sees Mark coming out from the door wearing a casual shirt and shorts. It's summer so it's understandably normal. What isn't normal is how Donghyuck felt his heart figuratively lurch out of his chest from simply seeing Mark wearing something different from his usual semi-formal attire.

 

 

 

  Their eyes meet and Mark smiles at him. It's the same _annoying_ smile. Donghyuck scoffs and ignores Mark, opting to continue his walk with Michael.

 

 

 

  He learns from Mark later on, accidentally, why he often wears semi-formal attire. He's learning the ropes in their family's company so he's required to look his best when going there.

 

 

 

  "Uh no, I wasn't forced to do it." Mark had laughed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly at Renjun while they're chatting in front of Donghyuck, who's currently making Mark's coffee. "I genuinely like it there."

 

 

 

  When Donghyuck gave him the coffee, their hands grazed each other's a bit. Donghyuck pressed his lips in a thin line and retracted his hand that instant. Mark didn't comment on it, whispered a soft _see you next time,_ and went out of the cafe.

  


 

 

  That next time happened to be when Donghyuck's having a really bad day. He woke up late for the first time since he wasn't able to sleep well (because a certain someone was occupying his thoughts) and burnt his finger while making breakfast. Also, a customer acted up on him earlier, but he can't fight back because that will make him lose his job. It was a busy shift so he didn't notice Mark entering the cafe.

 

 

 

  When Mark notices the bandaid on his finger, he immediately went to him and grabbed his hand. "Are you okay? You look rather pale."

 

 

 

  Surprised, Donghyuck looks at Mark for a bit before pulling his hand away. "I'm alright."

 

 

 

  "Hyuck-"

 

 

 

  He snaps. "I said I'm fine! You're so goddamn annoying. Can't you get the hint? Get the fuck away from me."

 

 

 

  Mark freezes on his place. Everyone is suddenly silent from Donghyuck's accidental outburst. Mark, who's always smiling, has a downcast expression on his face. He nods mutely and turns around, the ringing of the bell signalling that he had went out of the cafe.

 

 

 

  When Donghyuck came back to his senses, it's Jaemin who pulls him in the employee's only area and makes him sit on the chair. "Rest up for a bit. You don't look good."

 

 

 

  Donghyuck sighs and runs a hand along his hair. "Thanks, Jaemin."

 

 

 

  "Don't mention it." Jaemin leaves and Donghyuck grimaces at how he had acted in front of Mark earlier. A part of him says that it will be for the best if Mark really doesn't come around anymore, but he finds himself awfully hoping that it's not the case.

  


 

 

  The past three days, Mark didn't really stop by the cafe. Donghyuck doesn't want to admit it, but every time someone enters, he has been anticipating that usual annoying smile, dark hair, and sparkling eyes.

 

 

 

  "You look like a lovesick fool over there," Renjun comments smugly.

 

 

 

  Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "If Mark isn't gonna come around here, it's not my loss. I'm actually relieved that I was able to finally get rid of his presence."

 

 

 

  Renjun hums while wiping the tables. They're already closing and Donghyuck can find himself getting disappointed again. "Hm, I didn't mention any name though."

 

 

 

  Donghyuck throws a napkin at Renjun's direction but regrettably missed. "Fuck off."

 

 

 

  Renjun laugh echoes throughout the whole cafe as he goes into the locker room.

  


 

 

  On the fifth day, not that Donghyuck was counting, Mark did grace the cafe with his presence. He smiles at their direction but didn't go straight to the counter. Instead, he sits down on his usual table and looks out the glass window.

 

 

 

  Donghyuck is making some girl their milkshake but finds his eyes drawn to Mark instead. Renjun approaches him to get the milkshake but smiles knowingly.

 

 

 

  Mark still isn't ordering something. It looks like he's waiting for someone. After quite some time, a pretty girl with long flowing black hair waves at Mark and makes her way to his table. She sits beside Mark and clings on his arm. Donghyuck's eyes widen in shock and almost drops the tray he's holding.

 

 

 

  "Markie." He hears the girl calling Mark while poking his cheek. "Let's grab some coffee first, alright?"

 

 

 

  "Sure, Herin. Whatever you want." Mark replies, fondness in his eyes, masked with indifference in his expression. The girl, Herin, bounds over to the counter just in time Renjun is manning the register. Donghyuck hurriedly makes his way to the locker room, calming the loud thumping of his heart. Why does his stomach feel queasy? Did he eat something bad earlier? He doesn't know.

 

 

 

  When he comes out, Mark's gone out probably along with his girlfriend. Donghyuck frowns, then scans the list of lattes he has to make.

 

 

 

  "They look cute together." Renjun says as soon as he sees Donghyuck. He accidentally drops the cup and spills coffee on himself, cursing out loud. Renjun looks concerned, even for a moment.

 

 

 

  "Mark _fucking_ Lee. You're dead to me." Donghyuck mutters under his breath.

  


 

 

  Over their break, Donghyuck keeps stabbing the carrot with his chopstick. Renjun is whispering something to Jaemin who chuckles, scrunching his nose.

 

 

 

  "Hyuck, are you gonna eat that poor carrot?" Jaemin mentions. Donghyuck snaps out from his daze and drops his chopsticks on the plate.

 

 

 

  "You've been out of it since you saw Mark-" When Renjun said his name, he's like a water spilling from a dam. He can't stop himself from talking.

 

 

 

  "He's a big fat liar. He said he _likes_ me, and promised he wouldn't give up on me. He's a dumbass. His annoying smile is making my heart beat so fucking fast. And god his face, I want to hit that face but it's so attractive I couldn't bring myself to. I was about to apologize, you know? I admit I was harsh that other day but that fucking idiot actually got himself a girlfriend? Am I that easy to forget about?" Donghyuck slumps on the table and sighs deeply. "Why do I _like_ him..."

 

 

 

  Renjun smiles and pats Donghyuck's head. "Why don't you tell him then?"

 

 

 

  Jaemin pipes in. "We been knew. You were just in denial about the whole thing."

 

 

 

  "It's not that easy. And it's too late. He's already happy with someone else."

 

 

 

  Jaemin laughs. "Just go confess to him, Hyuck. Trust me, it'll make you feel better."

  


 

 

  That night, Donghyuck tosses and turns on his bed, reminded by his conversation with Renjun and Jaemin. He actually told them he likes Mark. He groans and buries his face on his pillow. He just wants to go die somewhere and never to be seen again.

 

 

 

  But what makes him mad the most is that, he's considering what Jaemin and Renjun said. Should he really tell Mark?

 

 

 

  He finds himself slipping out of bed and heading out of his apartment, wearing only his pajamas and a pair of slippers. Donghyuck reaches Mark's apartment, but finds himself freaking out. Mark must be sleeping soundly right now, why the fuck is he even here? Who in their right mind would visit someone this early?

 

 

 

  But shouldn't he at least try right? He's already here anyway. He rings the doorbell, hoping that Mark is a heavy sleeper. At least he wouldn't have to deal with this at three in the morning.

 

 

 

  However, the lights are being turned on. Donghyuck is rooted on his spot, clearly wanting to run away but gazes at his feet instead when Mark opens the door.

 

 

 

  Wow, rude. When Donghyuck looks up, he sees Mark with no top on, looking disoriented. His hair is messy, probably not bothering to comb it or even wear something. Mark blinks and slams the door on his face. Now, that's really rude.

 

 

 

  Mark opens the door again and pulls Donghyuck inside. "Shit, sorry. I thought I was hallucinating."

 

 

 

  "Do you always welcome your guests, half-naked?"

 

 

 

  "No. Guests usually come by at reasonable hours, not at-" He glances at the clock. "-three, forty-five in the morning."

 

 

 

  Mark grabs a shirt on the couch and wears it. Donghyuck is absolutely not disappointed. "Do you want something, Hyuck? Tea? Coffee?"

 

 

 

  "Uh, I'm fine. Thanks." He says, fiddling with his fingers. Now that he's here, he doesn't know what to say. He settles himself on Mark's couch, about to start talking but keeps his mouth firmly shut.

 

 

 

  Mark rubs his eyes and sits across from Donghyuck. "Why did you come here?"

 

 

 

  Donghyuck stills and bites his lips. Mark waits for him, patiently, the ticking of the clock resonating throughout the apartment because of the silence between them.

 

 

 

  "First of all, I wanted to apologize for acting up on you." Donghyuck starts. "I was stressed that day, and I took it out on you. For that, I'm sorry."

 

 

 

  Mark nods and looks down. "I figured. But coming from the person you like, it hurts regardless."

 

 

 

  Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "It doesn't matter. You have moved on anyways, right? You were having fun with your little girlfriend earlier."

 

 

 

  There's confusion written on Mark's face. "Girlfriend I don't have a girlfriend though?"

 

 

 

  "Then who the _fuck_ is Herin? You're a dumbass. Just when I realized I like you, it was too late because you got yourself a girlfriend."

 

 

 

  Mark stays silent for a moment. Then, he starts laughing, scrunching his nose in that weirdly adorable way and says, "I can't believe this."

 

 

 

  "What?" Donghyuck pouts and crosses his arms. "Why are you laughing? Is it because I said I like you?"

 

 

 

  "Hyuck," Mark says seriously. He steps closer and grabs both of Donghyuck's hands. "Herin is my cousin."

 

 

 

  Donghyuck narrows his eyes. "Cousin?"

 

 

 

  "Yeah. We grew up together in Canada but our family moved out when I was young. She decided to visit me. The past few days, I've been showing her around Seoul."

 

 

 

  Donghyuck can't believe he got jealous over nothing. He huffs and shoves Mark's hands away, but Mark is quick. He's hugging Donghyuck tightly now. "Is it true that you like me?"

 

 

 

  He can feel the Mark's heartbeat against his chest. He smiles and winds his arm around Mark's neck, too tired to deny the unevitable anymore. He _likes_ Mark. "Yeah, unfortunately."

 

 

 

  He doesn't have to look to know that Mark's grinning. Seriously, that damn annoying smile again. If not for that smile, Donghyuck would have been immune to Mark's advances.

 

 

 

  When their lips meet, Donghyuck made a mental note to thank Jaemin and Renjun later before he got distracted by Mark cupping his cheeks gently and deepening the kiss. They both pull away after some time, foreheads pressed against each other's.

 

 

 

  "By the way, you look cute in your pajamas." Mark says. Donghyuck hits Mark's shoulder in embarrassment.

  


 

 

  Donghyuck is brewing coffee when Jaemin sidles up to him. "You look different today. You're practically glowing."

 

 

 

  He laughs. "Am I?"

 

 

 

  Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows. "Did something good happen recently?"

 

 

 

  Their conversation is interrupted when someone enters the cafe. He's wearing a beanie over his head and an oversized hoodie that made him look like boyfriend material (girls have been eyeing Mark and giggling). Donghyuck's glad he's already taken. Jaemin asked earlier if something good happened recently. "Yeah, Jaemin. He's already here now."

 

 

 

  He approaches the counter with a soft smile. Jaemin raises his eyebrow and asks, "The usual?"

 

 

 

  Mark shakes his head. "Actually, I'm here to buy my boyfriend's whole shift." He turns to look at Donghyuck who's covering his smile with his dainty fingers and says, "Shut up, Mark."

 

 

 

  Jaemin shrieks and jumps uncontrollably. "Oh my god, OH FUCK. YES." He giggles and removes Donghyuck's apron before pushing him inside the locker's room. "You may leave, you're almost done anyway."

 

 

 

  Mark can only stare at Jaemin as he pulls Renjun and whisper something at the chinese barista. Oh boy. Looks like he has some explaining to do.

  



End file.
